


Oh Klahoma

by The_bean_of_all_beans



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_bean_of_all_beans/pseuds/The_bean_of_all_beans
Summary: Squidward attends a party that changes his life
Relationships: SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. The party that changed everything....i think

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Hello!  
> this idea came to me when listening to Oh Klahoma by Jack Stauber and thought, hey, this could be the start of a good fanfic, so i did  
> please enjoy

Squidward awoke to the sound of pounding on his door. He made a loud groan as he woke up and went to his front door. Instead of finding a person, he found an invitation attached to a jellyfish. He took the invitation and the jellyfish flew away. Once back inside he grabbed some coffee and sat down, opening the envelope. It was written in fancy handwriting with gold ink, and it read

_Dear Squidward Q. Tentacles,_  
_You have been invited to the party of the millennium_  
_Please come to the address listed below by 8pm tonight_  
_Bring your own transportation_  
_Sincerely, your host_

Squidward’s face brightened as he read the invitation. Someone actually wanted him at a party? He quickly finished his coffee and got himself ready for the party. He finished 4 hours before the party, so he watched Tv until it was time.  
It was time for the party, he called a sea uber and went to the address. It was a large white house with pillars and marble statues. He was dressed in a red turtleneck with a wine-colored cardigan over that, black pants, and black shoes. His teal hair was done the same way it always was. He stepped in and all kinds of sea folk were inside drinking and partying like it was the end of the world tomorrow. He watched as men and women disappeared into the many bedrooms of the house to do private things. He grabbed a drink and socialized with the many people who didn’t know who he was.  
It was about 12:30 when Squidward noticed something off. In the corner of one of the rooms was Spongebob. His wavy blond hair was pulled back with a pink headband with a fake flower on it. He was wearing a glittery pink dress with a thick layer of ruffles under it, white knee-high socks, and pink mary jane heels. When Squidward stepped closer he could hear the boy crying. Everyone around him was drinking, dancing, and talking like nothing was wrong, completely ignoring the crying blond. Squidward wasn’t entirely sure what to do. The last time he saw him cry was when they went on that ridiculous pizza delivery. That was a while ago and he wasn’t one to comfort.  
He took a deep breath and walked over to the smaller boy, sitting down next to him. It was a few minutes before Squidward alerted Spongebob of his presence.  
“Spongebob?” he said, loud enough for him to hear over the talking and loud music. He looked over and immediately wiped his tear, the teal haired man could now see the running mascara the other was wearing  
“S-Squidward I didn’t notice you there,”  
“Why were you crying?”  
Spongebob looked at Squidward before saying “What? I-I’m not crying”  
Squidward put his hand on his back, alerting the blond to his sincerity. He sniffled before looking down at his half-empty cup  
“I don’t want to talk about it”  
“Spongebob…"  
“I don’t want to talk about it ok?!” he said, raising his voice. This caught Squidward off guard. Spongebob wasn’t one to shout, especially not when he was in a bad mood, he only shouted to be playful or to grab someone’s attention. Squidward sighs as he removed his hand from Spongebob’s back, resting his arms on two of his legs, the other two folded underneath him  
“I understand not wanting to talk about it, I've had those moments before. I may not be very good with… emotions, but I can TRY to help you.”  
Spongebob whipped his nose and looked at Squidward, looking away and leaning on him. He breathed in a staggering breath before finally speaking again  
“I-I want to leave,” he said, looking up at Squidward  
“Alright, let's go” he stood up offering him his hand. Spongebob hesitated before taking his hand and standing up.  
They were almost out the door when the mysterious host showed their face, Squilliam Fancyson.  
“Why hellooo Squidward, enjoying my party,” he said with a sly grin  
“Squilliam…can't you see I'm trying to leave” as he spoke Spongebob moved behind him, obviously whatever made him cry had something to do with Squilliam.  
“Leaving so soon? I thought you'd be so excited to finally be invited to something” he said with an evil smirk on his face, he peered behind Squidward, looking at Spongebob with an almost sickening glare. Squidward took notice and was furious  
“You know what Squlliam, I was excited, but this is the lousiest party I've ever been to. The music is distasteful, the alcohol tastes like piss, and it smells like something died in here. Now I could have had a good night and have ignored all of that if it hadn't been for you making Spongebob cry, who may I remind you is the most cheerful person I know who very rarely lets people see him frown. So yes, Squilliam, I’m leaving ‘so soon’. This party sucks” he throws what drink was left in Spongebob’s cup at the other’s face, walking out with Spongebob and calling another sea uber. Squilliam storms after them as they climbed into the car  
“Fine then! Don’t be expecting an invitation to anything anytime soon! You and your stupid friend!”  
Squidward sighs, looking over at Spongebob, who was staring at him with wide eyes  
“Squidward you didn’t have to do that. Now you’re not going to be invited to any parties with Squilliam involved”  
“Who cares, Squilliam is a pompous asshole who doesn't care about anything but his image, he can kiss my ass”  
Spongebob smiles softly before turning to look out the window. The 30-minute car ride was quiet, not even the driver was speaking. The two sat in silence until they arrived at Squidward's home. He paid the driver and the two exited the car  
Spongebob was on his way home till Squidward stopped him  
“Where are you going?”  
“Home?”  
“No you’re not, you’re staying at my place tonight, not exceptions” he took Spongebob’s hand and took him inside.  
He sat him down and walked off, when he came back he was holding a cyan turtleneck sweater  
“Take off your clothes, put this on” he hands him the sweater and covers his eyes. Spongebob takes off the dress, socks, shoes, and headband, putting the sweater on. Squidward uncovered his eyes, sitting down and getting makeup wipes out from the side table, wiping off his running mascara and any other makeup he had on.  
“Stay right there I’ll be right back.” he got himself changed and got ice cream from the freezer. He sits back down on the couch, handing the ice cream and a spoon to Spongebob, turning the Tv on to the late-night viewing of Mermaid man and Barnacle boy. He covered the two of them in a blanket. Spongebob looks at Squidward and smiles weakly, turning to the Tv and eating ice cream. After an hour or two, Spongebob fell asleep leaning on Squidward. He looks down at the blond and smiles softly. He turned the Tv off and leaned his head on his, falling asleep himself. The two slept in that position all night


	2. Awkwarder and awkwarder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the day after is more eventful than expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two WHOOO! I will try to upload as fast as i can

Spongebob woke up and looked around slightly, he felt that his head was harder to move. He looked over and saw Squidward asleep next to him on the couch. His face turned red and he tried to maneuver himself around Squidward. Soon he just moved off the couch, Squidward falling over and laid down on the couch, this woke the man up  
“Ugh, Spongebob?” the blond boy stopped in his tracks, turning to the other male, still wearing his sweater  
“Oh, you’re awake. Sorry I was uh… getting some, breakfast, yeah, that” he walked over to the kitchen to make breakfast. Squidward raised an eyebrow but just shrugged it off. Upon further inspection of the fridge, there wasn’t much in there, he made do with what he had and made some fried eggs and toast. As he cooked Squidward got up and stretched out his limbs. He looked over at the boy as he was looking through the fridge, he was bending over and the sweater wasn’t that long. It pulled up and showed some of his ass, causing Squidward to turn bright red and turn the other way. He needed to get away while he still could. He walked upstairs to his art room and started painting. He pulled out an empty canvas and started sketching out a drawing on it, once finished with the sketch he put it on an easel and started painting.   
Spongebob finished cooking and went to find Squidward. He searched his bedroom first, when he didn’t find him there he went to the art room, finding him in the beginning stages of a new painting. He couldn’t tell if it was a portrait or scenery.   
“I finished breakfast” he put it down on a stool sitting next to him, he peered over his shoulder to get a better look of the art piece. It was currently just a single color  
“Oh thank you” he put his paintbrush down and started eating   
“Whatcha painting?” he asked, sitting by the window  
“I’m not sure, I thought I had an idea but I’m not so sure anymore,” he took a bite of the eggs “These are really good, what did you do to them?” Spongebob raised an eyebrow  
“Uh, cooked them? What else do you do with an egg?”  
“Uh…never mind. Thank you for the food, you didn’t have to”  
“Oh, but I did. You let me stay in your home the least I could do was thank you with breakfast” the boy smiled. To this day it still amazes Squidward that Spongebob had buck teeth AND a tooth gap. He found it cute, but he’d never tell a soul. He looked at the boy, noticing how he was leaning on the window cill, looking out the window, his hair was still a mess from sleeping, his freckles dotted his face and shoulders like stars in the night sky  
“Hey, Spongebob, would it be ok if I...painted you?” Spongebob looked at him with a look of surprise  
“You’ve never asked me to pose for you before”  
“I know I just, you look, I mean you, you look great how you were sitting before I asked to paint you.” Spongebob’s face turned pink  
“Sure, I’ll pose for you,” he went back to his relaxed state “Ready when you are Mr. painter” Squidward chuckled softly as he put down the base colors.   
As he painted he took extra care of Spongebob’s facial features, specifically his freckles Squidward held so dearly.  
Spongebob had a very unique body structure. His torso was rectangular and yet somehow he didn’t look off or weird, it looked natural on him. After an hour they took a break, watched some tv and ate some snacks.  
“I don’t see why you like this show so much, it’s so...cliche”  
“Cliche? Cliche!? The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are far from cliche, it is a work of art in cinema!” he declared in a fit of passion. Squidward found this charming   
“You ready to pose for me again?”  
“You bet I am!” he hopped off the couch and jogged upstairs, getting ready for Squidward before he was even up the stairs. Squidward reached the art room and just took in Spongebob’s image. He sat down and they painted for a few more hours  
When the painting was done, Squidward didn’t let Spongebob see it, he wanted to keep it to himself  
“Oh come on just one little peak”  
“No Spongebob it needs to dry, I’ll show you then”  
“Oh, ok” the two sat in silence for a moment, finally Spongebob broke the silence  
“So um, are we not going to talk about this morning?”  
“This morning? What is there to talk about?”  
“A lot actually. You not only invited me to stay at your place for the night, I mean I understand, last night was embarrassing and I’d rather not talk about it for a good long while. We fell asleep sitting next to each other, then woke up with your head on mine.” Squidward sighs as he hears the boy ramble  
“As I said, nothing to talk about” he stood up and put the painting somewhere to dry, away from the blonds prying eye  
“I um, I guess you should go, you’ve overstayed your welcome” Spongebob’s face saddened as he hopped off the stool, heading downstairs to grab his things   
“Yeah, I guess I have” he walked out of the home and to his own, getting greeted by Gary as soon as he stepped in the door   
“Oh Gary, I’m sorry, let me get you some food” he dropped his clothing from the night before and headed to the kitchen, getting Garry some food, the cat rushing over and eating as fast as he could. He sighs  
“Oh Gary, what am I going to do?” he asked, petting the cat, knowing he couldn’t answer him  
Back at Squidward’s, Squidward was staring at the painting, thinking about what he said to Spongebob  
“Why did I say that? Of course, he wasn’t overstaying his welcome. I was...enjoying his company? What? When did that start happening?” he pondered this thought for a while, sitting on the floor, staring at the painting in confusion. He was going to have to think things over


	3. A workers day is never over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> work + awkward boys = a mess too big to clean up with a mop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three is up! nice

Spongebob awoke after the weekend to his usual alarm. He sat up and got ready with the same excitement as usual. He put food out for Gary and headed out the door.  
“Good morning Spongebob!” Patrick, Spongebob’s best friend shouted from under his rock  
“Good morning Patrick! Lovely weather we’re having aren’t we?” he asked in a posh sounding voice, which made Patrick laugh  
“Oh, of course, you’re right good sir, the weather is lovely” after a few seconds of silence the two friends burst out in laughter, Patrick even rolling on the ground  
“Oh god that was a good laugh, well it’s time for me to head off to the best job in the world! See you later Patrick”  
“Bye Spongebob!” the pink-haired man shouted as Spongebob ran off, chanting I’m ready the entire way.  
As he entered the building his eyes immediately focused on Squidward reading a magazine at the counter. The two made eye contact before Spongebob looked down and walked to the back. Squidward noticed as Spongebob walked past he had odd scarring on his arms. He could only assume it was from jellyfish. He didn’t understand him. If he got stung by jellyfish (and he has) he would immediately stop and find a safer hobby. But not Spongebob, he stuck with what he liked even if it killed him.  
As the day went on the two tried to ignore each other as much as they could, making things more awkward than they already were. Once it was closing time the two walked home together in silence. The next day was the same, and the day after that, and the day after that. The whole week was full of awkward silence. The weekend wasn’t any better, they kept running into each other. At the store, the library, the yoga studio, hell they couldn’t go outside without seeing each other.  
After going through the same routine for 2 weeks Spongebob was tired of this. He headed over to Squidward’s, knocking on the door. When Squidward opened the door he immediately closed it. He was wearing a leotard, workout headband, legwarmers, and wristbands. He was not dressed for guests. He grabbed a robe and wrapped it around himself, opening the door again.  
“Spongebob, what a surprise, heh, what are you doing here?” he asked, leaning on the door frame  
“We need to talk,” he said, squeezing between Squidward and the door, forcing himself inside. Squidward closed the door and watched the blond sit down on the couch, crossing his arms. Squidward followed suit, sitting with him.  
“So…”  
“So…” the two didn’t know what to say “Heh, I came here with a plan but now that I’m here it’s just gone” he laughs nervously, Squidward laughing too. A few more minutes pass, nothing. Not a single word. An hour, nothing. Eventually, Spongebob got up to leave, Squidward grabbed his arm  
“Wait!” he said, the blond looking back at him. Squidward was drawing a blank, he said the only thing he could think of  
“I’m sorry,” Squidward said quietly, looking at the floor, “I didn’t want you to leave, I was just so... Nervous? Scared? I don’t know. I just…” he grew silent again, nervously looking everywhere but at Spongebob. He feels a hand on his cheek, finally looking at Spongebob.  
“It’s ok Squidward, everyone gets nervous. I know I have” Squidward scoffed  
“Really? You? Nervous? Please, that has to be the farthest from the truth, you’re only saying that to make me feel better” he pulled Spongebob’s hand off his face, looking away again. Spongebob frowns, looking down  
“Yeah, I guess I was, so what? We’re friends, aren’t we? Friends always try to make each other feel better, no matter what!”  
“I don’t want your help! I’m fine! I don’t need your pity, your company, I don’t need you!” his face went pale. Spongebob’s face had a look of pain on it, he choked back tears, it was painful to watch “S-Spongebob I didn’t mean-”  
“No! You know what? Fine! If you don’t need me I might as well go!” he pulled away from Squidward and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Squidward stood in the same place for a minute before tears formed in his eyes, they slowly started falling down his cheeks  
“S-stupid Squidward! You should have kept your big mouth shut!” he pulled at his hair as he cried in his living room.  
Spongebob stormed to his room and threw himself onto the bed, loud sobs coming from the boy. Gary climbed onto the bed, comforting Spongebob the best he could.


	4. Apologies are harder than they should be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squidward has to do the one thing he finds the hardest to do, apologize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, holidays got in the way

The next few days had gone by and Spongebob wasn’t at work. Mr. Crabs didn’t seem to care, it was just one less person to pay at the end of the week. Patrick was the only one who was in and out of Spongebob’s house. Squidward was starting to worry, the worse thing is that Spongebob’s alarm hadn’t gone off since their argument, that was the unsettling part. He had convinced himself that he should just leave him alone.  
He was doing what he usually did, he read a magazine while he wasn’t putting down orders. Suddenly the magazine was pulled from his suction-cupped fingers, Mr. Crabs proceed to throw the magazine away  
“Hey, I was reading that!”  
“No time Mr. Squidward! Something needs to be done about the Spongebob problem!”  
“Spongebob problem? I thought you didn’t care because it was “one less person to pay at the end of the week” your words not mine”  
“Forget what I said! That doesn’t matter! Can’t you see there aren’t any customers? No customers, no money, no money, no paycheck! Get me fry cook back or you’re fired!”  
“I could care less if I get fired, I hate this job”  
“Ok then, let me rephrase. If you don’t get him back I will personally blame you if this place closes down”  
“Really? THAT’S worse than firing me? Very creative.”  
“I’ll replace you with that Squilliam fellow” at that moment Squidward ran out the door towards Spongebob’s house.   
Once he reached the door he hesitated before knocking. Instead of Spongebob, Patrick answered the door. The smile on his face turned into a scowl.  
“What are YOU doing here?” he said, his cheery tone gone  
“I came to see Spongebob, I wanted to tell him-” he was cut off by the door closing in his face. He knocked again  
“Please I have to see him, it’s important!” there was desperation in his voice, a look of sadness on his face. Patrick’s expression softened  
“Ok, you can see him, but don’t expect him to talk”  
“Thank you Patrick” he smiles as he was let in.   
Spongebob’s home was in total disarray. It was clear that Patrick was the one feeding Gary. There was a tarp over the Tv, multiple things were sitting on his chair, the floors were covered in his belongings  
“He’s upstairs, be careful what you say” Patrick warned him. Squidward nods before walking up the stairs, he paused when he felt Gary rub up against his leg. He picked up the cat and walked up to Spongebob’s door, which was open a crack. When he stepped in he saw the disorder of Spongebob’s room. His blanket was on the floor, wrapped around Spongebob, his alarm was on the floor with the back open, the batteries had been taken out. His closet door was open and his clothes were all on the floor. He walked in and put Gary down, who walked over to Spongebob. The boy pets the cat  
“Spongebob?” he said softly. Spongebob turned to face him, he had bags under his eyes, his hair was a mess, and he was only wearing shorts. Now Squidward could see the severity of his jellyfish sting scars. They were all up his arms and across his torso, he even had a few along his legs.  
“What do you want? I thought you didn’t need me” he said in a tone that was like knives in Squidward’s heart. He walked over and sat next to him  
“I shouldn’t have said that. I do need you, I need you so much, don’t you know that? When I found an entire city full of people like me, who ACTUALLY made me happy?”  
“Me?” he nods  
“When I thought I was going to embarrass myself in front of Squilliam, who was the one to prove to me that I’m not a loser?”  
“Me?” he nods again  
“And who was the person who made me feel better after I thought I killed my best friend?”  
“....Me” he looks at him  
“Every time I doubted myself, or lost hope, or felt down, you were always there for me. Every single time” he put his hand on his shoulder  
“You’re more important than you let yourself believe. I mean, you saved Bikini Bottom from a volcano”  
“Actually it was-”  
“No no, it was you, Spongebob, it was your idea to stay and figure something out. I’m sorry I’ve treated you bad, I guess I was just jealous of your optimism” He hugs his legs and looked at the floor. Spongebob tears up and hugs him tightly  
“I forgive you Squidward,” he said softly. Squidward smiles, hugging him back. The two hugged for a minute or two, at one point Gary climbed onto Spongebob’s head and sat on it. When they parted from the hug they blushed softly as they realized how close their faces were  
“Thank you for coming, I really needed that.”  
“It’s no problem, it’s the least I could do” the two smile “We should clean this place up”  
“Eh, that’s tomorrow Spongebob’s problem. I’d like to spend the rest of the day with you”  
“W-with me?” Spongebob nods “Ok, but first, get some clothes on” Spongebob stood up and grabbed Squidward’s sweater.  
“My sweater…” he stands up  
“Oh, I guess you’ll want this back”  
“No no you can keep it, it looks better on you anyway” he smiles. The blonde blushed softly   
“Thank you,” he says with a smile, Squidward liked his smile.


End file.
